Secret endeavours
by dubs4sam
Summary: Going for a RB meets Dexter vibe.. I hope. This is my first attempt at anything like this.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at some Golly fanfiction. I' aiming for a RB meets Dexter vibe. I don't own any Rookie Blue characters.

It had all led to this, every few months after weeks of research and recon Dr. Holly Stewart got her reward. The second she plunged the knife into Jose Morales (a known drug dealer) she felt the relief and ecstasy that would sustain her until the need to kill arose within her again.

_**Three Weeks previously**_

"Dr. Stewart I presume? Dr. Woods' replacement?" asked Detective Traci Nash. Holly finished her note in the autopsy file and shook Traci's hand. "Yes, and you are?". Traci smiled, "Detective Traci Nash, Homicide from 15 Division. I'm here about the Smith autopsy." "Nice to meet you Detective, tox results are pending but from the obvious track marks on his arms my theory on C.O.D is drugs related, either an O.D or reaction to a bad batch". This was the answer that Traci was expecting but didn't take it any easier. "Shit" she sighed. "This is the fifth this month. All have been poisoned by a lethal batch of heroin, all the deceased were just kids, working for local gangs as runners". "Sorry Detective" Holly replied. "This one is heading that direction too, maybe someone is trying to sqeeze out the competition or tarnish their brand and move in". Traci mused over Holly's theory, one the Detectives were pretty sure was correct. "Mm, it definitely looks that way. The only gang that hasn't been affected is Los Faveros, run by one Jose Morales. Nearly every department and division in Toronto have tried to nail him. Nothing sticks, either witnesses or evidence "disappear". I'll let the team know. Thanks Doc, call me if anything else come up." Holly barely had time to reply before Traci left the lab. "Will do Detective" Holly shouted up the corridor to Traci, who waved back.

Holly walked over to the morgue PC and opened the Toronto Metropolitan Database. "Let's se what you're made of Jose Morales" she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly woke before her alarm, a whole hour earlier. She stayed in bed and contemplated the last few days and weeks.

_Was moving to Toronto the right decision?_ Yes, Vancouver had become less of a challenge on both fronts. There was no sign of a promotion at work anytime soon and more importantly if she didn't see her kills as a challenge anymore she was scared that she would become complacent, which would lead to making a mistake.

_Is Jose Morales the right choice for my first kill in Toronto? _Probably. From his rap sheet and information she could gather from the TO Database she was quite certain he was. Once she had read and re-read the file several times she got the familar nervous excitement. Some recon would solidfy her choice.

Holly was brought out of her musings by the buzzing on her bedside locker, her phone. It was a Toronto number, the morgue. She picked up, "Dr. Stewart.". A calm voice came down the phone "Good morning Dr. Stewart this is Dr. Vokes, a body has been found and we need you down there right away." Holly grumbled "Ok, I'm on my way, what's the address?"

Holly's first impression of the scene was pure chaos. There were several police cars splayed across the road, two officers sitting on the curb trying not to throw up and the start of what would soon be a quite large media presence. Holly gathered herself together for a moment, threw her TO Morgue permit on her dash and grabbed her kit. Holly confidently strolled over towards the abandoned building and ducked under the tape. She had only make it two more steps before she was greeted by somebody shouting at her. "Hey Lunchbox! This is a crime scene, you can't go in there". Holly continued walking "Thanks, I appreciate it". Before Holly knew it the owner of the voice was stading in front of her, piercing blue eyes staring her down "Stop right there. I said you can't go down there". "I believe I can Officer...Peck. I'm Dr. Stewart, the new city pathologist." Holly smirked, while pointing to her I.D. "Oh" Gail replied "About time the finally got around to hiring a replacment for that excuse for a Doctor". Gail turned and spoke into her radio "Diaz, keep an eye on the perimeter. I'll be back in two minutes, just have to escort the Doc up to the body".


	3. Chapter 3

An escort to the body wasn't needed, the smell of blood, sweat and chemicals was enough to give away the direction of the crime scene. Holly was not prepared for the scene she came across. It resembled an abattoir. _Amateurs_ Holly thought, _there has to be evidence here to find the culprit. They left enough of a mess. _Blood sprays covered all four walls and the majority of the floor. In the centre of the room, laid out in a coffin was a disemboweled woman, with several body parts beside her.

"Have fun Doc, hope this doesn't ruin your breakfast" Gail interrupted. "Nah, I can handle this. Can't say the same for some of your colleagues out front though." Holly retorted. "Rookies, still too green and squeamish for this kind of scene". "Remind me never to let them into my lab during an autopsy, last thing I need to be dealing with".

Holly got to work photographing and cataloguing all the evidence with her team. "Hey Dr. Stewart, got anything?" Traci asked. "C.O.D is exsanguination, I'll need to examine the body and limbs in the morgue but I estimate time of death between 12-24 hours ago". Traci continued taking notes, "Ok, it was called in anonymously just before 6 am, report of hearing screams from the building. We're trying to trace it now". Holly started to pack up her things, she knew a long day lay ahead for her and her team. "Well we're going to pack up and transfer the body now, hopefully I'll have more answers for you soon". "Sure, thanks Doc" Traci smiled.

The sight of all this blood had Holly giddy. Her first task once she returned to the morgue was to open the Jose Morales file and write down his address. If she could leave work at a reasonable hour she planned a small stakeout later to suss him out. Address safe in her pocket she changed into scrubs and geared up to begin the autopsy.

An hour in and Holly could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she worked. "What's the matter Officer? Afraid to come in?" she joked. Gail's expression didn't change "Nope. Detective Nash sent me over to follow up with the body and let her know of any updates". Gail strode into the lab and took a seat in the corner, grabbing a science journal to read. "You continue with your nerd work, I'll be here, reading _this_ nerd work."

6pm rolled around faster than Holly expected, autopsy was completed and Gail had passed on the major details to Nash:

Time death 12-24 hours ago

Limbs removed perimortem

Both index fingers still missing.

Holly was satified with her work on her "day job" and set off into the evening, one hand clasped around the address in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

The second Holly entered the neighbourhood she knew this wouldn't be an easy grab and go kill. The streets were littered with children, adults and drug dealers alike. Holly's new SUV would stand out on streets like these, every car at least ten years old. She drove around taking in the surroundings, grateful that she had opted for a dark tint on her windows. Before she knew it she was passing Jose's house. "Hello Mr. Morales" she said to herself. There he sat on his porch, flanked by three other men all deep in conversation. A older woman appeared at the driveway with some shopping bags and the men stood and approached her to help. Holly continued on and stumbled upon a row of old stores that had been abandoned, perfect for a stakeout. It was a bit farther up the street than Holly planned but nothing a pair of binoculors couldn't solve. She pulled into the alley behind, no real cover for her car so she'd have to make alternative plans for a full scale stakeout. Several of the back doors and windows to the stores had been badly boarded over, easily granting access to the insides.

Holly had her plan set for the following evening and headed back into the neighbourhood. As luck would have it Morales and another male were leaving in a van. Holly stayed a safe distance behind and followed. Fifteen minutes later and she had witnessed the two men walk into a large building. She circled the block, this building was perfect for a grab site. No cameras, poorly lit alley to the west and north. She quickly crossed the street and read the plaque on the door '_Our Lady of Guadalupe Church_'. "Bingo" she exclaimed, "Going to Church to keep Mom happy".

Gail was in the middle of her paperwork when Chris appeared at her desk. "Hey Gail, you coming to the Penny? After that case this morning we could all do with some drinks and decompress you know". "I'm busy, I've got a load of forensic bla bla bla to add to my notes thanks to the new pathologist. I swear, she seems like she'll be more of a pain in the ass than Woods" Gail grumbled. "Give her a chance, we'll be there if you finish soon and change your mind ok?". Gail didn't even look up from her notes. "Later Diaz". _Maybe I should give her a chance, I'll see what she's properly made of next time _Gail mused.


	5. Chapter 5

It was several days later before Gail ran into Holly again. A second body had been found in identical circumstances, just 3 blocks from the first crime scene. Holly and her team were well into their examination of the scene when Holly spotted Gail at the perimeter taking statements. Gail then strolled into the doorway of the building, "Hey Nash, nothing from any of the creeps outside. They all just want to be on tv and see the body. Collins and I are gonna go canvass the area". "Actually Peck, Dr. Stewart is nearly ready to transport the body, can you go to the morgue. Get Collins to look into all trafffic cameras in a 5 block radius, going back two weeks". Holly then glanced at Gail, "Ten minutes and we'll be ready, ok?". "Whatever, I'll be outside at the squad whenever you're ready". Holly turned to Nash and raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't worry about her, her and Collins used to be a thing, broke up recently. I thought she'd be grateful that I'm sending her to the morgue with you. She'll be fine. Give her doughnuts or cheesepuffs if you want to shut her up, or do something for you". Holly just nodded and true to her word the body and team were on the way to the city morgue within ten minutes.

Gail just sat quietly, watching Holly work while daydreaming. She was brought back hearing Holly muse out loud "Whoa Nelly". "What?". "Her stomach. She has 3 fingers in her stomach, she's only mising 2". The revelation certainly got Gail's attention, "Is there enough to get a DNA comparison? They're probably from the first victim". " The stomach acid hasn't degraded the tissue too badly. I should have enough to work with for DNA but definitely no prints". Gail pointed to her phone "I'm just gonna go inform Detective Nash". Gail returned a few minutes later and picked up another medical journal to read as Holly was carrying on with the autopsy. Gail's interest in the journal only lasted for 20 minutes, "_Coronary Atherosclerosis: An analysis of an autopsy_. Do you really read this stuff?". Holly couldn't help but smirk and reply "I wrote that stuff". Gail looked impressed but couldn't help retort "So you're a bigger nerd than I thought then". "If getting published by a journal makes me a nerd then I guess I'm guilty as charged". "Well maybe I'll cuff you and take you in for questioning then, see what else you'll admit to" Gail joked. "Maybe later Officer, I'd like to get this autopsy finished today. Then we can see about you breaking out your handcuffs". Holly said and winked at Gail. "Fine, carry on then Doc", and Gail went back to reading the journal.

Holly continued with her work but was deep in thought. _Was Gail flirting with me? Nash said her and Collins recently broke up. If she was, is this a good idea? She's a cop. _It's not like Holly hadn't had relationships before but eventually her "hobby" got in the way. _Surely eventually my lies and absence for evenings at a time would be questioned by a cop girlfriend. Girlfriend? I'm getting way ahead of myself. _Holly finished and was closing up the body when she noticed that Gail was still there. "Something tells me you like it here". "I could live here. Holly... I'm like a cat. I'm very good at climbing trees but then the minute I get up there I don't know what to do. I want to get down but I don't know how to do that so I create an emergency situation to get out of it". Holly looked at Gail confused and asked "Of the tree?". "Of relationships". "Ah... I used to be like that, but turns out I didn't like men". "Oh I don't think I like men either". Holly smirked "I'm mean I'm a lesbian". "Oh, I mean I hate people" Gail said and strode out of the lab putting her uniform jacket on. Holly hit the home button on her phone to check the time. 8.45. _I'm too tired and hungry to watch Morales tonight. I'm on the late shift next couple of days. I'll check on him tomorrow or the day after. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the lack of updates. Was crazy busy with work ans the whole Ireland voting in Same-Sex Marriage. So proud that we actually did it. Anyway.. I'm using the same drugs that the show Dexter used._

It had been a frustrating few days for Holly. Little to no forensic evidence from the serial killer. The finger was a DNA match to the first victim but that was about all they'd found. Holly had been on the late shift and had two gang hits and an innocent bystander on her slab. There was also a noticeable lack of a certain blonde Officer in her lab. Holly put Gail to the back of her mind, she had to focus. She double checked her bag. Plastic? Check. Tape? Check. Cable Ties? Check. Gloves and apron? Check. She then double checked her bag of tricks to make sure all her knives and tools were accounted for. Satisfied that all was in order, Holly put the bag in the SUV and went to retrieve the most important item that she needed: _M99 Etorphine._ Holly had enough for 6 people, all thanks to her alias Dr. Samantha Brown, Veterinary Surgeon in B.C. She grabbed 2 vials just in case and one syringe and was out the door. Last thing was to change her plates on her SUV.

By luck Holly had found the perfect kill site while working one of the gang hits that week. A whole block of factories had been declared unsafe due to asbestos and had been closed. Holly had overheard a whole conversation between two officers how the factories were empty and had no cctv or security as there was nothing of value inside them and the locals wouldn't go near them as they were too scared that they might be "infected by the asbestos". Holly had chuckled at that thought. She pulled in to the end lot. She had chosen this one as her best option. Furthest from the main road but could still hear any passing traffic or car lights and it had a warehouse delivery door that was pefect for a quick escape.

It didn't take Holly long to set up. There was a small back room that was perfect. She had the room fitted out in plastic in no time. _Showtime. _Holly drove over to the church by the Morales house and as she was pulling up she caught sight of Jose entering alone. She pulled into the alley behind and then quietly snuck in to the back pews inside. It took a few minutes to find him in the vast church but eventually Holly did spot him, he was still alone. _Perfect._ When the chance came Holly snuck back out to the alley and prepared the M99. Service ended about 20 minutes later. This was it. She stood in the alley, enough to be seen as a silouhette but nothing else. She spotted Jose stop to light a cigarette. She put her phone to her ear "What do you mean at least 2 hours?! It's a flat tyre, I can't wait here for that long". Out of the corner of her eye Holly spotted Jose turn and start walking towards the alley. "This is ridiculous. Fine, whatever". Holly pretended to hang up, fully aware that Jose was nearly behind her. "Hey chica". Holly rolled her eyes and turned around. "Need some help? I can change that for you. If you make it worth my while" He said with a smirk. Holly smiled "That would be great thank you and yes, I will definitely make it worth your while" she said in a low tone and winked. "The jack and spare are in the trunk". Jose had the trunk open and was looking for the jack when Holly appeared behind him, covered his mouth and plunged the needle into his neck and injected him. Jose tried to struggle but went limp in a matter of seconds. Holly bundled him into the back of the SUV and headed off. The hard part was over, the fun was about to begin...


End file.
